Error
by CMDR-Lane
Summary: The future of the Federation is at stake when the timeship Dakota is damaged, exposing itself to the past and to the crew of Voyager.
1. Futures Unraveling

**Star Trek Voyager - Error**

**Futures Unraveling**

"The Federation Starship _Enterprise_, and the Starship _Voyager_ were two of the most powerful vessels in the battle against the Daeyan on the outer edges of the Alpha quadrant. The _Princeton _and the _Valiant_, as well as the _Rhode Island_ took a stand in the battle, as reinforcements." Commander Alroy Tekon, head of the History Department at Starfleet Academy paused to take a sip of water. He was lecturing ten of the brightest, young cadets on the past two hundred years. He had one hundred and fifty left to go. He placed the glass down on the podium, and cleared his throat. "The battle against the Daeyan, later to be recognized as one of the most important battles of the century, set off a new chain of events that opened new opportunities for the entire quadrant to explore space in areas that have never been unearthed, until then." A cadet raised his hand, while chewing on his stylus. "A question?" The professor paused.

"Yes sir. You talk about the battle of Daeyan as if it were good. What about the other side? The Daeyan people were trying to save their race, their _people_ from extinction. The sub-galactic transportation they used scared the Federation, and sent both races into war. Later, after the Federation was victories, we benefited from gaining their technological wealth at the extent of erasing their species forever." The cadet finished, then sat back down. Alroy Tekon stared at the young man for a moment.

"I thought you had a question." Alroy said clearly. The cadet started to talk again, but was interrupted by Alroys aide sprinting into the room.

"You didn't have your communicator on you… again." The aide said, breathless.

"What is wrong?" Alroy spoke.

"It's the timeship _Dakota_, Sir…" The aide faded off. Alroy Tekon looked at his aide, annoyed.

"These cadets are the future of Starfleet. They will be sitting in our chairs in a few years, they can hear whatever you need to tell me." He said.

"Yes sir, of course sir. Well, about the _Dakota, _they were on a history observation mission. And… they sent a distress signal from the year 2378." He stopped, letting it sink in. "They reported their temporal drive had malfunctioned, and the stealth system had gone offline. Then, the transmission abruptly ended." He finished. Alroy scanned his head, thinking of why that year was important.

"Oh my, 2378!" He said quickly, realizing the importance. "What was the _Dakota_ observing?" He asked his aide.

"Um," His aide mumbled, "they were observing _Voyager._"

"Commander Tekon, if I remember correctly, _Voyager _returned home from the Delta quadrant that year. That is the year they were visited by Admiral Janeway." A cadet spoke up.

"You are very correct, young one." Alroy said, starting to get worried. "Is the stations temporal shields up? What about earth?"

"All temporal defense systems have been activated, sir. All timeships have been recalled to Starbase One, and the Department of Temporal Investigation, as well as the Temporal Integrity Commission are holding a joint meeting in one half hour. The President requested that you be at the meetings." Alroy nodded.

"Tell him I will be there. Arrange for these cadets to beam back to the Academy." He said, as he pointed to the ten young men.

"Sir!" One of the cadets shot out of his chair. Alroy stopped, and turned to him.

"Yes?"

"You have introduced us to this problem, now let us help!" He said, with a murmur of agreement from his classmates.

"I'm sorry young one. You still have much to learn and this is a crisis that…"

"Sir," the cadet cut him off, "you said a minute ago that we _will_ have your very job in the years to come. We are the future of Starfleet. If our past unravels out from under us, we will cease to exist. Please sir, let us contribute to the solution, at least let us watch in on the meetings." He finished. Alroy Tekon stopped dead in his tracks. He seemed to have underestimated these young cadets. It was obvious they were ready to handle any problem.

"What about the rest of you?" He asked.

"I'm in."

"Sure, lets go!"

"Sir, we are ready for anything!" The various nods and exclamations of approval went through the ten young men. Tekon smiled.

"Alright then. Follow me." Alroy Tekons aide leaned over to him as they walked out of the lecture hall, and into a corridor of Starbase One.

"Sir, the President will not approve. Neither will the committees… not to mention the Academy…" He said, quietly.

"You let me worry about them. You just get these cadets belongings shipped up to the station." He stopped, and turned to his cadets as they walked up to a large door labled _Temporal Conference Room_. "Get your padds out, boys, because you are going to need them."

_Authors Note: _

_I own the story, not Star Trek. Currently, the story is set many many years in the future of the Federation, and Starfleet. I will continue to work on my other story, but I wanted to throw this out there and let everyone know what I am doing next._

_-Commander Lane_


	2. Timeship

Chapter Two - Timeship

"…_Federation Timeship _Dakota_, requesting immediate temporal escape clearance. Please, respond. Our temporal drive has been disabled by what we expect to be sabotage. The stealth systems have also been rendered inoperative. We are exposed to the current time frame, and our def…" _The speakers abruptly stopped, causing Kathryn Janeway to look up at her ops officer.

"Mister Kim?" She asked from a standing position in front of her chair.

"It just stopped." He replied, after checking his computer panel. Chakotay stood up next to the captain.

"Timeship?" He said to Janeway. She shrugged her shoulders in response.

_"Seven of Nine to the bridge."_ The comm chimed. Janeway leaned over to Chakotay and whispered:

"I bet she has something to contribute to the situation." He grinned. Janeway cleared her voice, and spoke louder. "Bridge here go ahead, Seven."

_"I have located the source of the transmission. It is approximately two lightyears from our current position. I advise caution, it seems that the area of space surrounding the vessel is in a state of temporal flux." _Janeway raised her eyebrows.

"Noted, thanks Seven. Tom, lay in a course, best speed."

"Yes, Ma'am. Course plotted and laid in."

"Engage." Janeway said, as she sat down in her chair and looked over at her trusted first officer – who seemed to be thinking exactly what she was.

"A Federation Timeship, in trouble. This trip just gets getting more interesting by the day." He said.

"You got that right." Janeway replied, as she looked toward the view screen, and wondering what this Timeship held in store for them.

--

_Voyager_ rocked mildly, causing Janeway to stand up. "What was that?" She asked Tuvok.

"It seemed to be a temporal shockwave, very mild. Shields are holding." He replied, calmly.

"Captain, we are closing on the ship. Its within visual range." Tom said from the helm. Janeway turned back toward him.

"Onscreen." Voyagers main view screen suddenly activated, displaying nothing but stars. Janeway frowned, and turned back to Tuvok. "Where is it?"

"Standby," Tuvok started. "Captain, look at the viewscreen." He said. She whirled back around, and raised her eyebrows. A blue glowing mist seemed to be surrounding a semi-cloaked ship. The ship, what little Janeway could make out, seemed to be a little smaller than _Voyager, _with a completely different hull configuration. Suddenly, the ship completely disappeared, leaving the mist around it outlining the silhouette of the ship. Janeway turned over to Kim.

"Harry, what do you suppose is going on? And what is that blue stuff?" She said, as she pointed at the screen.

"Captain, the sensors can't make anything of the mist. My guess would be its fluid from some form of propulsion system we haven't encountered yet. As for the ship appearing and disappearing, I would guess it's a malfunctioning cloak."

"I concur." Tuvok said from the other side of the room. Janeway stared at the image on her screen for a moment longer.

"Tuvok, open hailing frequencies."

--

_"Sir, the axxom reactor is overloading! I can't keep the core temperature down very much longer, much less the stealth system!" _The chief engineer's voice boomed through the loudspeakers on the bridge of the _Dakota. _

Captain Deryck Janeway - a descendent of Kathryn Janeway herself – held onto the armrests of his chair as his ship shook beneath him.

_"Captain, I'm telling you the ship isn't going to hold together if we keep pushing our resources into the stealth system. We need to disengage it immediately if we are going to survive!"_ The words rang in his ears. _If I disengage the stealth system, we immediately start breaking rules. If I don't, we get destroyed. Dammit. _Deryck Janeway did _not_ like breaking rules.

"Captain, _Voyager _is hailing us." Serena Taylor, the _Dakotas_ communications officer spoke up over the commotion on the bridge. He shot his eyes over to her.

"Audio and one way only, lets hear them." He replied to her. His ship rocked again from an explosion many decks below his feet.

_"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager. _Do you require assistance? We received your distress call."_ The speakers crackled. He shot an icy glare over at Serena.

"That distress signal was supposed to be along the _temporal_ wavebands! I didn't want you to send it through subspace!" He yelled at her.

"I didn't!" She yelled back. "the computer says I sent it via temporalsync, not subspace!" She replied.

"Damn." Suddenly, a very large rumble shook the ship.

_"Engine room to bridge, we have huge problems down here!" _

"_How big?" _Deryck Janeway snapped.

_"Um – as in I just ejected the axxom core. Tractor emitters are shot, hail _Voyager _and tell them to remodulate their tractor beam to a frequency of six point nine terahertz, and lock onto the core. That should stabilize it." _

"Damn! You ejected the core?" Suddenly, he felt the ejection rockets firing, sending the unstable sleek silver axxom core sliding out into space. A moment later, the stealth system went offline, causing the Timeship to become visible. Deryck Janeway turned back to his comm officer. "Open the channel, now."

--

"Captain, they are responding." Kim said from his station. Janeway started to open her mouth, but Tuvok cut her off.

"Captain, something just ejected from what seems to be the engineering section of that ship… it is emitting very strong temporal energy."

"Noted Tuvok. Tom, keep us clear of whatever it is they just dumped. Harry, put them through." Janeway said. Suddenly, _Voyagers_ viewscreen sparkled to life. A younger captain appeared on the screen, with a uniform Janeway didn't recognize. However, his comm badge vaguely resembled the widely used ones of Starfleet. The image shook briefly, and then man stood up.

_"My name is Deryck Janeway, of the Federation Timeship _Dakota._ Our tractor emitters have been damaged, and our axxom core is about to breach. You need to lock onto it with your tractor beam at a frequency of six point nine terahertz, and that should stabilize it. Please, both our ships will be destroyed if that core is not stabilized." _

Janeway stalled a moment from hearing her own name, then turned to Kim.

"Do it." Harry keyed in a chain of commands, which activated _Voyagers_ tractor beam.

"I've got it, Captain."

_"Our readings show it is stabilizing. Thank you." _The man on the viewscreen stopped for a moment, as someone walked up to him and whispered something into his ear. _"Captain Janeway, please hold the core until we complete repairs. _Dakota _out." _The viewscreen flicked to an outer view of the now-visible _Dakota. _

"Not very chatty." Chakotay said, as he walked up to Kathrnys side.

"Definitely not. If that thing is a timeship from our own future, that captain has to keep our conversations very limited so that he does not pollute the timeline."

"Captain," Harry spoke up, "didn't that man address himself as Deryck Janeway?" Tom swiveled his chair around to face the rest of the command staff.

"You never know, that man could be your great great great great great grandson, Captain." Janeway grinned at him.

"We may never know, Tom." She replied to his remark.

_"Seven of Nine to Janeway."_ Sevens voice suddenly came from Janeways comm badge.

"Janeway here." She replied.

_"I have been scanning that core that the _Dakota _ejected into space, and there is something I believe you might want to see."_ Janeway nodded.

"Be there in a moment, Janeway out. Chakotay, your with me."


	3. Starbase Investigations

Chapter Three – Starbase Investigations

Caleb Tester, one of the ten cadets still on Starbase One, dropped and rolled… then fired his phaser. The small device emitted a _Pfssssssst _sound, as a thin beam of blue light streaked out of its emitter crystal. The beam found its target, causing the Velocity disk to change red, and start flying toward his opponent Garth DeJesus. Garth saw the disk coming at him, and started in a sprint towards the rear holodeck wall – running away from the disk. Everyone in holodeck observation room laughed, for it looked like he was retreating. Just when it looked like he was going to ram into the wall, he jumped up and planted his foot in one of the hologrid cross emitter bars, and did a back flip – landing behind the disk and shooting it. The disk turned green, and started back towards Caleb.

"Not fair!" Caleb grunted, as the disk made a mad dash towards him. He fired at it and missed, causing the disk to smash into his arm.

-_Round winner, DeJesus. Game winner, DeJesus. Game over._ The computer announced.

"Good game, Caleb." Garth said to his classmate, as he walked over and patted him on the back. Their phasers disappeared, as well as the holographic wall separating the holodeck from the observation room. The crowd of fourteen people stood up and applauded.

"I want to know how the hell you did that back flip off the rear wall." Caleb whispered under his breath as they both waved to the crowd of people.

"If your nice I might show you sometime." Garth replied, as they walked out of the holodeck. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until they entered a turbolift.

"Deck seventy-two." Garth said once inside the lift.

"Deck eighty-four." Caleb said after him. "You know, that was a very interesting meeting earlier." Garth laughed at him.

"Interesting? It was crazy. Nobody knew what to do."

"They still don't."

"Good point." The boys fell silent again for a moment, listening to the thrum of the turbolift making its controlled descent.

"How long do you think they will let us stay here?" Garth broke the silence.

"Can't be sure… I would guess for as long as we are useful."

"I wonder what happened?"

"Happened?" Caleb questioned.

"You know, after the timeship got there. I mean it just happened a day ago from our perspective – but it actually happened about two hundred years ago. I mean the temporal shields on the station protect us, or else we might not be having this conversation. Hell, we might have ceased to exist without those shields." Garth finished, causing the two to become silent again.

-_Deck seventy-two._ The computer announced, as the lift stopped and then doors opened.

"Here is my stop." Garth said, as he started out of the lift.

"See you tomorrow." Caleb said to his friend, as Garth exited the turbolift. Suddenly he thought of something, and stuck his hand in between the doors to stop them from shutting. "Hey Garth, I have an idea."

--

Alroy Tekon sat on a couch in the main lounge of Starbase One. He was staring out at the empty docking bay, when his eyes were diverted by the space doors starting to open. He watched them fully open, and a sleek ship slid through them. He squinted his eyes, and read the small letters on the hull. _NCV Timeless_. He chuckled at the name, thinking back to when that ship was put in commission. The _Timeless_ was the very first timeship built by Starfleet, and by far the most seasoned. He watched the space doors close, and saw the _Timeless_ flash blue for a moment indicating that the temporal shields had gone offline.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Alroy jumped from being startled, then mentally scolded himself from not being aware of his surroundings. He turned around and saw an old friend.

"Captain Chad Ryan, is that you?" Alroy said as he stood up to greet his friend.

"The one and only that I know of." Captain Ryan replied, and gave his friend a hug. The two had gone through many years at the Academy together – and after Chad received a promotion to be in command of the timeship _Nova_, they had somewhat lost touch.

"Is the _Nova _been called here?" Alroy asked as they both sat down.

"Sure has. We are in docking port nine. This whole thing with the _Dakota_ has gotten everyone shaken up…"

"You have got that right. We have people working around the clock right now studying the timeline to see what is happening back there. Only thing is that it takes a while for temporal changes to bleed through, it could be a few more days before we learn what happened."

"I know. Hey, no one ever cleared this up for me, why couldn't we get them out of there with the temporal escape safeguard?" Chad asked, as he looked out the window at the _Timeless._

"Their transponder was somehow damaged. We couldn't get a stable enough lock to bring the whole ship back to our timeframe… in their transmission they said that they suspected sabotage."

"Really?" Chad said with concern. "That is not good, if someone is trying to undermine the time program…" He trailed off thinking. "Anyway, it was great to talk to you for the moment. We both have a meeting with the Temporal Integrity Commission this afternoon, I will see you there." Chad departed leaving Alroy alone with his thoughts.

--

"So why are we here again?" Caleb asked as he and Garth stood facing the entry doors of holosuite twelve.

"We are doing research." Came the response from Garth, as he pressed a button on the computer panel near the door. "Computer, can you show us a holographic bridge of the starship _Voyager?_

-_There were three ships to bear the name _Voyager. _Please specify between the original, the second and the third. _The computer announced.

"The origional." Garth said back.

-_Program complete. Enter when ready. _The starbase computer said.

"Well, lets go say hello to our past." Caleb glared at Garth as the doors opened, and the two walked through. They instantly found themselves walking out of a turbolift, and on the bridge of a ship.

"Well its bigger than I thought it would be." Caleb said, as he walked down to the center of the unoccupied room.

"Sure is… man look at all this outdated stuff! Their TCARS system looks so old." Garth said, as he walked to the tactical station and studied the console. Caleb walked up the helm and pressed a few buttons.

"That's because it isn't TCARS, that hasn't been invented yet. They are still using LCARS. You know Garth, this ship was one of the most advanced of the day. This was the first ship to use the bio-neural circuitry of the time. Oh and they had the holographic Doctor, the EMH Mark One." Garth nodded.

"Good point, they were pretty advanced for the time. What about the propulsion?" He asked, as he joined Caleb by the helm station. He pressed a few buttons, and brought up the propulsion specs. "This thing can only go warp nine? If only they new about the sub-galactic drives we use today, like the axxom core."

"Um they _probably do_ know about it now."

"What?"

"Yeah, remember the _Dakota?_ They had an axxom core. If the _Dakota _was exposed to _Voyager_, there is no telling how that could effect our past… and future."

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, then looked around the bridge of the ship.

"We need to do something about this. First, lets learn a little about the people of _Voygaer._"

"Does the starbase computer have their profiles stored?"

"I guess we will find out. Computer display the bridge crew of the time, and run program."

_-Program parameters are not complete, run program anyway?_

"Yes." Immediately, a holographic crew appeared. Tom Paris at helm, Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay in the command chairs, Tuvok at tactical, and Harry Kim at ops. Suddenly, the simulation thrived with life.

"And so anyway," Janeway was saying, "I had the replicator programmed to make roast beef – and Mark and his folks were knocking at the door. So, I told the replicator to make the food while I let them in. When they all walked in I smelled something burning, and the replicator had completely liquefied the roast, and it was running everywhere! I swear Chakotay, I don't have good luck with those things."

Caleb and Garth glanced at each other. Suddenly, the bridge of _Voyager _shook mildly. The holocharacters ignored it.

"Computer, what was that?" Caleb said.

-_Unknown. _ The computer replied. The two boys looked at each other with concern. "Computer, end program and exit!" The _Voyager _bridge vanished, and the boys ran out of the room.

--

"What is that?" Alroy Tekon asked a lieutenant on the command deck of Starbase One. Before the man could respond, Fleet Admiral Monroe walked out of the turbolift.

"Report!" He barked as he walked towards the center of the command room.

"Sir, I am detecting multiple ships approaching our position at high warp."

"Whos ships are they? Can you get a visual?" He replied, as he frowned.

"No visual link yet sir… but they are approaching way to fast. The warp signature is Starfleet but I cannot identify the ships. Sir, I cant even tell how many there are!"

"Red alert, arm defenses!" He said, as he sat down in his chair.

"Sir, they are dropping out of warp."

"On screen." Admiral Monroe said as he stood back up. Four enormous ships dropped out of warp, right in front of the starbase. The floor vibrated underneath everyone.

"The vibrations are their residual warp trails, because they dropped out so close to us." The lieutenant said. "Sir, they are backing off." The four ships fired reverse thrusters, and backed to a safe distance from the starbase.

"Hail the lead ship!" Admiral Monroe said from his standing position.

"They are hailing us, sir."

"Onscreen." The image flicked on the screen to a bridge of an unfamiliar ship; and a very confused Captain. "Identify yourself!" Fleet Admiral Monroe said, clearly unhappy. The man on the viewscreen cleared his throat, frowning.

_"I am Captain John Banner, of the Starfleet Evac Ship _Glory._ Sir… I'm not sure what's going on here, but your station as well as earth were destroyed three years ago."_

_Authors Note:_

_Hey. So, I don't know if I liked this chapter or not. Still trying to decide. Anyway, your comments and reviews would be appreciated. Happy New Years, everyone. _


End file.
